A New Year Comes with New Things
by SapphireGarry
Summary: Just a little something for the new year about Ace and Marco that's all. :3


Here is a little special celebrating the New Year and what's to come! Enjoy~ :3

* * *

Ace was super excited for the year to come. Not only was he going to see his brothers but everything was going right for his father and mother. His father had opened a company along with making a partnership with the Whitebeards.

That was about 6 months ago along with a lot of other things happening, especially his brothers being gone and all. Ace hadn't seen his brothers in a long time, the past year and a half they had(along with him) gotten a job which kept them super busy. Ace's job being that he was helping his father run a company, along with the Whitebeard company.

They had made a partnership not only 6 months ago and it was going good for the most part. Sabo's job was with Lu's father,Dragon, and helping him with a trading company. That meant more than not that Sabo came over from the Red Line to the Grand Line to see him and stay for whatever time he had.

Lu on the other hand was in the West Blue with Shanks and Ben in doing who knows what over there but Ace and Sabo trusted Ben not to let Lu get hurt whatever he did. Ace was currently talking to one of the sons of Edward Newgate on the matter of what was the next step of their new project.

Ace was rifling over his papers when he heard something that made hi jaw drop.

"So your Roger's son right?"

Odd question….

"Yes I am? Is there something you wanted to ask?"

It wouldn't be the first time someone had asked him about his father, or if he did any 'Illegal' deals with the devil. It certainly wouldn't be the last either.

"Pops is one to consider anyone he likes to be family and that includes you and Roger. Roger is an old time friend of Pops after all. He wanted to invite you over to his New Year's party. Will you come to it, yoi?"

Ace for the most part did not expect that to come out. Nonetheless he knew his father wouldn't object to seeing his old friend again. Ace was organizing his papers into stacks when he realized that he hadn't reply yet.

"Oh! Sorry for not saying anything! Paperwork right? Yeah, that would be great! When is it?"

"It will be on the 30th and 31st of December, both starting at 9 o'clock. You know where we live right?"

"Yes, Dad occasionally goes over there to talk with Whitebeard so it should be no problem. Can I bring my brothers along?"

"Of course, bring whoever you want. The more the merrier, yoi."

Ace nodded not really paying attention to the fact that the other person couldn't see it.

"Thanks for inviting us, eehhh-"

"Marco, Marco Phoenix."

"Thanks Marco, I'll be sure to have my dad, mom, and my brothers there….Ah Marco?"

"Yes, yoi?"

"Fair warning my and my brothers eat a lot of food…."

Ace started to hear other voices then laughter over the line but it didn't quite fit Marco's voice.

"Don't you guys have anything else better to do yoi?!"

"Come on Marco don't be that way! Who are you talking to? Is it the hottie that is Roger's son?!"

"Yeah Marco! Give us the details! You can't keep it from us for that long since they're coming to the New Year's party! We know you like Roger's Son Ace!"

"Please tell me you didn't hear that yoi….?"

Ace gave a laugh knowing how siblings said the most embarrassing things sometimes.

"Yes I heard it, hahahaha. It's ok. So you think I'm hot? What a compliment!"

Ace heard some things being knocked before he heard someone running? Ace couldn't hold back the laughter when he heard very clearly "Marco come one you know I didn't mean to say that you think ace is hot! I didn't even know he was for sure on the other line! Wait Marco! Nnnooooo! Izo help me!"

Ace was now full blown rolling on the floor when he father came in to check on him to see if he was okay.

"Son are you ok? Why are you on the floor?"

"Oh nothing just talking to a secret admirer!"

"What?! No one will be deflowering my son!"

Ace face palmed as he heard the siblings laughing at his expense. Before he could do anything more, his dad decided to hang up the phone.

"Dad that was Marco Phoenix! You hung up on Whitebeard's first son!"

"Well, he can deal with it later! What did he want other than to swoop you off your feet?"

"Dad! Nevermind! Anyway, Whitebeard wanted to invite us over for a New Year's party!"

He never saw his dad's eye light up than when he talked about Whitebeard. His dad than walked out, only to hear him that all of them were to take the 38th, 31st and 1st off for the New Years. Ace smiled before getting up and making plans to have Lu and Sabo over for the Holiday.

 _Timeskip the 30th of December._

Ace was now in the New World along with his brothers and Dad to stay at the Whitebeards for the Holidays. When they got there, they were welcome to what seemed to be a huge amount of people.

Dad went and hugged what was a giant man? While Lu tried to sneak into the house to get, no doubt, some food. Him and Sabo stood there unsure of what to do. Ace stepped forward to be greeted by a man in a kimono?

"So are you the son of Roger, Ace?"

"Hey I'm Portgas D. Ace! What is your name!"

"Oh so polite! My name is Izo Newgate! Thatch, Marco get over here!"

Ace watched as a red hair and a blonde(just his type as well) come over. But which one was Marco? And which was Thatch? The red haired man put his arm around my shoulder putting his lips to my ear.

"I'm assuming your Ace since you look more like him and Rouge! My name is Thatch! The blonde over there is Marco. So what do you think?"

Ace looked the man up and down before whispering back into Thatch's ear.

"He's just my type. I have a thing for blondes."

Thatch's eyes widen before he started to laugh while giving Marco a smug look stating 'I know something that you don't!'. Ace laughed at both of the brothers, an arm soon made it's way around his shoulders having his eyes make there way to the body, then face attached to said arm.

"I also heard from your mom when I was talking to her about you having a birthday on the same day on the day of the new year and I wanted to know if you're allergic to anything!"

"Why would you want to know that?"

"Why? I'm going to make you a super huge cake! She also told me you brothers have a big appetite!"

"Really? Thank you! Can it be a chocolate, vanilla cake?!"

"Anything your little heart desires! You're the up and coming birthday boy!"

"Awesome!"

Ace then heard his name being called, him looking toward his dad who called his name. He went over to his dad and brothers(saying bye to the Newgate brothers) who were being introduced to Whitebeard or Pops as the man asked them to call him, this was the first time he had been properly introduced to Edward Newgate, his father's friend.

 _Timeskip 31st of December_

It was the 31st of December, the day before the new year! If Ace had said he wasn't excited then he would have been lying to you. Whitebeard decided to hold a two day party, which he was informed later to by Izo that it was really just an excuse for all especially Pops to get drunk because this was a special occasion and the nurses wouldn't let him drink other wise(even though he always did behind the nurse's back).

Him and his family had arrived at the party awhile ago but he was soon abandoned for food, talking to Newgate, and whatever Sabo was doing. It was about 11:53, almost about Midnight to start the New Year and the his birthday watching the early fireworks that were being set off by some people in the distance. He started to go back in when he bumped in a chest, backing up when arms wrapped around him.

"I hope you don't mind that I'm out here with you yoi."

Ace looked up smiling at the other, before Marco unwrapped himself from the him.

"I have a present for you yoi. I wasn't sure what to get you so I asked your mom and she-"

"I'm sure no matter what it is I'll like it. Can I have it?"

Marco looked at him for a brief second before putting a hand in his pocket, pulling out a crimson red beaded necklace. Marco held it out for him to grab and he did, he took it into both hands rolling the smooth beads around in his hand. He smiled at the gift before holding it back to Marco, who had a confused and disappointed look on his face.

"Can you put it around my neck?"

Marco's eyes brightened at that one sentence.

"Of course yoi."

Ace turned again to the balcony, closing his eyes while the necklace was put around his neck.

"Happy birthday yoi….Happy early birthday anyway…."

"Marco look!"

Ace watched as Marco turned seeing the time was 11:59 with the minute being counted down by the whole room of people in it. It was down to the last ten seconds that was on the huge tv with Marco turning back to him at the last five. Ace grabbed the lapels of Marco's shirt pressing himself against the other before pressing his lips against the other's as the time hit 12:00. Arms again wrapped around him as Marco deepened the kiss before he pulled away.

"Happy New Year Marco…."

"Yeah, Happy New Year Ace…."

Ace put his head on the other's chest thinking how great this next year would be.

* * *

Happy New Year Everyone! I hope you and everyone around you have a wonderful New Year! Let's have a great year! :3


End file.
